The invention relates to panels for the production of electronic components, the panel having component regions from which a respective component can be separated.
The invention furthermore relates to components produced from such a panel, and to methods for the production of such panels and components.
A method for the production of such panels and components is disclosed in DE 103 205 79 A1, in DE 101 270 09 A1 and in DE 101 480 43 A1. The components thus produced cannot be used for all forms of application.
Components with rewirings are disclosed in US 2002/0074637 A1, in US 2004/0121521 A1, in US 2002/0130404 A1, in US 2002/0042164 A1 and in US 2002/0003303 A1.
DE 101 480 43 A1 illustrates a method for the production of an electronic component with a plastic housing and components of a leadframe. For this purpose, a panel with height-structured islands is provided, in the case of which a semiconductor chip is respectively arranged on chip islands in component positions.
DE 101 270 09 A1 relates to a plastic housing with a plurality of semiconductor chips, and also a rewiring plate, on which the semiconductor chips are arranged. Using the rewiring plate and an injection mold, a plastic housing for a plurality of electronic components is made possible.
DE 103 20 579 A1 illustrates a panel with a plurality of electronic components having a stack of two semiconductor chips, through-contacts to a rewiring layer being provided in an edge region of one semiconductor chip.
US 2002/0074637 A1 illustrates a stacked flip-chip arrangement with lateral rewirings.
US 2004/0121521 A1 illustrates rewiring lines from the active surface of a semiconductor substrate to the rear side thereof. The semiconductor substrate has through-contacts with conductive material.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.